


cookies for the soul

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cookies, Cuddling, Depression, Fluff, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moduke, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, intruality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus has bad days. Patton relates.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 179





	cookies for the soul

Sometimes Remus has bad days.

Sometimes his intrusive thoughts are too much to bear, come spilling out of his mouth like a noxious flood of toxic ink. Sometimes all he can do is slump on his bed, staring at the ceiling and counting the cracks. Sometimes he wonders what would happen if the ceiling came crashing down on him. Sometimes he rocks back and forth and chews on the ends of his ruffled sleeves, wondering what it might be like if his teeth clenched around skin instead.

When those days happen, he stays in his room, unwilling to inflict his presence on everyone else. He knows that they don't really like him around, anyway. He's too loud, too obstreperous, too _Remus_. 

A knock on the door stirs him from his maudlin thoughts. He knows that knock. Knows it well.

"What do you want, sunny days?" He calls, rhythmically clenching and un-clenching his fists. His fingernails dig grooves into his palms and he likes that, the exquisitely sharp tang of pain that flashes up, white hot.

"Are you all right?" Patton asks. Remus laughs. The sound splinters into something that could almost be called a sob.

"Peachy!" He calls back. "Like _butts_!" He laughs again, and he can almost hear Patton's sigh.

"I'm coming in, sweetheart," Patton informs him. Remus doesn't have the energy to so much as pull himself up the stack of pillows mounded in his bed before Patton is there, understanding blooming in his eyes.

"Scoot over," Patton tells him. He has a plate in his hand, heaped high with fresh chocolate chip cookies, and despite himself, Remus's mouth waters.

"Cookies!" He exclaims. Patton smiles, carefully clambering into bed and pulling a soft blue blanket around himself.

"I thought you might like some," Patton says. Remus nods, selecting one with great care and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Thank you," he says, his words muffled by the crumbs in his mouth. "It's better than baby birdies in a plane crash!"

"Glad to hear it," Patton says, with a slight smile. He rests his head on Remus's shoulder. "What's wrong, honey bunches of oats?"

"Dunno," Remus says, shrugging, because it's the truth and he doesn't know what else to say. Everything is just _wrong_ today, like he is, and he doesn't know how to explain it.

"That's okay," Patton says, and Remus feels something in his chest loosen a little at those words. "Want to snuggle?"

"More than anything," Remus says honestly. Patton sets the plate of cookies aside, on Remus's bedside table, and settles closer, draping an arm across Remus and tugging him close. He is soft and warm and perfect.

Maybe this bad day can still turn itself around, Remus thinks, and smiles.


End file.
